Safe haven
by Butterflysparkle97
Summary: Jo becomes a safe haven volunteer and receives a call about a baby left at station 19. (Based on episode summery of 16x09)


**Hi everyone! Here's a quick one shot I wrote (which I really didn't have time to write, but wrote anyway) based on the episode read up for season 16 episode 09. I hope you all enjoy. Let me know what you think :) Enjoy! **

**Title:** Safe Haven

**Plot:** Jo becomes a safe haven volunteer and receives a call about a baby left at station 19.

"Are you sure you don't want to hang out at PAC North?" Alex asks his wife as he sits on their bed and places his shoes on while she sat at the table eating some fruit.

"I am sure. I don't need to see a more fancy people wearing fancy people clothes who will hopefully give your hospital bucket loads of money. I did that on my last two days off, this one I'm actually going to enjoy," Jo responds.

Alex glances over at Jo, "you're going to enjoy something that doesn't involve surgery? You'll get board and come running too me."

Jo shakes her head, "pizza and a crap tone of Netflix is in my future today."

Alex grins and walks over to Jo. They kiss, "enjoy your pizza and Netflix."

"I will," Jo responds with a large smile. She watches Alex walk out of the loft and continues to eat her fruit salad. Once she finishes she hears her phone ring. She looks at the caller I.D and see's Ben's number.

"Hey Warren, what's up?" Jo asks.

"I hear that you're a volunteer for Safe haven now?" Ben questions.

Jo nods her head, "yep. What's going on?"

"A baby. She was left here, Gibson found her thirty minutes ago laying in a box and wrapped in a blanket. She looks about 4 weeks old. Could you come down here and take her to be looked at?" Ben questions.

"Of course I can. But, I don't have a car seat," Jo responds.

"Fire stations are safe havens, we've got some out the back," Ben replies.

"I'm leaving now. I'll be there soon," Jo responds, she hangs up her mobile and collects her keys and handbag from the table and rushes out the door. Jo drives the ten minutes to the station and pulls up out the front.

Warren notices Jo walking into the station garage and waves to her, "Hey," she responds with a wave. "Where is this sweet baby girl?" Jo asks.

"Through here," Ben responds. Ben leads Jo into the station house and down the hall to where the baby girl was.

Jo observes three station 19 team members in room, with one, of them holding the baby girl, who was crying.

"This is Jo Karev, she's from Safe haven and we used to work together at Grey Sloan. She's going to take the baby to get checked out," Ben announces.

The four exchange their hellos and Vic carefully passes the baby to Jo, who, within an instant stops crying. Jo looks down at this seemingly perfect baby girl. She had ten teny tiny baby toes and ten teny tiny baby fingers. She had the largest blue eyes and a stunning smile. As Jo watches the baby she could feel her become safe in her arms and drifts to sleep.

"How did you do that?" Vic asks mystified, "we've all been holding her for the past 45 minutes and nothing.

Jo looks over at them "I don't know," she replies softly while simultaneously being amazed at her own ability.

Ben assists Jo to gather a car seat for the baby, "all right, lets get you to the hospital so we can find out who you are," she says as she buckles the baby into the car seat.

"Keep us up to date," Ben requests.

Jo nods her head, "of course."

Jo picks up the car seat and straps it into the base of the car seat, which Vic had installed just moments ago.

Jo drove more carefully then she had ever driven before and drove to PAC North, sure, it wasn't the greatest hospital in the world, but it had the best paediatric surgeon in the state, and that was her husband.

**Scene break**

"Hey, Hey," Jo says urgently as she tapes on Alex's shoulders. Behind him stood five potential investors.

"Hey," Alex responds, "I knew you couldn't stay away," he responds. "Everyone, this if my a Wife, Jo." He announces before turning around.

"Hi," Jo smiles to everyone. Alex glances down at what Jo was holding and notices a baby sleeping in a baby carrier.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Alex asks curiously, "did you get pregnant and give birth in the very few hours I haven't been home?"

"No, no. I'm amazing, but not that amazing," Jo responds frazzled, "Ben called me. Gibson found this baby girl outside of station 19."

"Right, well, lets check this little cutie out," Alex responds. He leads Jo into a treatment room and the investors follow.

"Would you guys mind observing from the window? This baby has been in a traumatic situation, we don't want to stress her out," Alex explains.

The investors nod their heads and Alex joins his wife in the treatment room. "That was so hot," Jo grins.

"If you think that was hot, wait until I examine this baby," Alex chuckles. Jo laughs and she unbuckles the infant from the car seat. Jo gently lifts the baby up and Jo removes the car seat from the table and Jo lays the baby down. She begins to stir, "shh, shh," Jo says gently as she strokes the baby's forehead.

Jo was so fixated on the baby that she didn't notice the adorable way her husband was looking at her. They didn't have children yet, and she hardly ever worked in Paeds anymore, not that they worked at the same hospital anymore. So moments like this hardly ever came around and him seeing his wife being so loving and tender to this helpless baby made him love her even more. He pulled out a thermometer and places it inside of the baby's ear.

"Who would do this?" He muses.

"My mother," Jo responds seriously.

Alex chuckles, "Woah, that was dark."

"Yeah, sorry," she replies, "but it's true."

"Her temp is normal. I'll check her lungs now," Alex replies. Jo nods her head and Alex places his stethoscope and checks her breathing.

"Lungs are sounding congested. I'll do some labs to rule out infection and take an chest x-ray," Alex replies. "Can you take her over to the scale so I can check her weight."

Jo nods her head. She picks up the baby and supports her head with one hand and the rest of her body with the other. Jo carefully places her down and Alex checks the baby's weight.

"Hm... 7 pounds. She's definitely undernourished... failure to thrive. I'd like to find out when she was born so I know just how undernourished she is. We have some special infant formula for undernourished babies."

Jo nods her head, "I'll get fingerprints and looks for identifying marks and try to figure out if she was born here or at Grey Sloan and get into contact with the police," Jo responds.

"I'll send Jess in to take bloods and do a chest X-ray. She's my best nurse, graduated top of her class," Alex replies.

"Then what's she doing here?" Jo questions.

"Ha, ha," Alex replies with a sarcastic laugh.

"I'll watch her... make sure she's not lonely. She deserves to have somebody in her corner... somebody needs to notice her," Jo replies.

"I couldn't think of a better person," he responds. He leans in a gives Jo a kiss before meeting the investors outside.

"Pro bono work for abandoned babies, just fabulous Dr Karev. We're very impressed," one investor speaks up.

**Scene break **

"Have you found out anything about this little girl?" Alex ask Jo as he checks back in with her and the baby. It had been a few hours since he has seen them last. Alex observes Jo sitting the the corner of the room feeding the baby a bottle.

Jo shakes her head, "she wasn't born here or Grey Sloan. No identifying marks... not even a birth mark. The police have statements and I seeing as I have privileges here, I authorised them to take some blood to run through the system, for potential matches but so far nothing. Social worker is on her way," Jo responds sadly. "I've called her Grace though. She deserves to be somebody... She deserves an identity... something to cling too."

"Grace has got CF, it's why her lungs are congested. She can't move her mucus. She'll need therapy for her whole life and eventually a lung transplant. Somebody thought she was more trouble then she was worth," Alex sighs. He looks down at the baby and gently strokes her arm.

"Poor thing," Jo sighs as she looks down at the baby. Jo taps on the end of the bottle she was feeding her to encourage her to drink. Every ounce of milk she drank would make her just a little stronger.

"Is she taking it?" Alex questions as he gestures to the bottle.

Jo shakes her head, "no."

"Well, we can try syringe feeding her or giving her formula by an IV," Alex responds.

"I think IV nutrition is our best bet. Poor Gracie is exhausted," Jo responds. She places the bottle on the table next to her and places her in the correct position to begin to burp her.

Alex nods his head, "I'll get it set up. You're really good with Grace," Alex comments. "Do you think it might be time for one of our own?" He questions hopeful.

"The system sucks, you and I both know that Alex. Grace will never get the help she needs in the system and nobody is gonna want to adopt a sick baby... I was healthy and nobody wanted me," Jo responds. "Grace needs a loving home, with people around her who will fight for her."

"What are you saying Jo?" He questions,

"What I'm saying is, is that we should adopt her. Grace is our baby. And I know you probably think I'm crazy. But I can feel it. She was screaming her lungs out at the station this morning and when I held her she instantly stoped. I can't really explain it, but I think Grace could feel it... that I was somebody she could trust. That I was her mum."

"Jo, I don't think you're crazy. I think, you're absolutely right," Alex smiles.

**Scene break**

Jo is startled as she hears a knock on the the door. She shakes her head and snaps out of the baby daze she had been in for the past few hours. She looks up and sees Alex standing in the door way alongside a woman wearing a black suit. Jo assumes that this may have been the CPS worker they had been waiting for.

"Jo, this is Allison Miller, a social worker from CPS," Alex states. Jo nods her head and walks over to Allison.

"Are you the one that brought the baby here?" She asks.

Jo nods her head, "I am. Dr Jo... Josephine Karev."

"Karev?" The social work questions, "any relation?" She asks as she points to the pair.

"We're married," Alex speaks up.

Allison nods her head, "right."

"Did you locate Grace's family?" Jo asks urgently.

"Just to clarify, we don't know what the baby's name is... we've just been calling her Grace," Alex responds.

Allison nods her head, "we have not been able to locate her family. Unfortunately she will be put into the system. I hear she's got Cystic Fibrosis, is that correct?" Allison asks.

"Yes," Alex replies.

"It's going to be quite difficult to place her long term. I have my work cut out for me," Allision sighs.

"What if we could make it easier?" Jo questions.

Allison tilts her head to the left, "How so?"

"We want to take the baby... Grace," Jo responds.

"I will file a motion to grant you both emergency and temporary guardianship of the baby. As you are both physicians it shouldn't be a problem. You will then both have to go through the process of becoming a certified foster parents. You will foster her for a period of 12 months at which point in time you will be given the opportunity to permanently adopt her," Allison responds.

"May I ask what makes you both want to do this? It's not my first time responding to a call out of an abandoned baby, but it is my first time having the treating doctors wanting to adopt," Allison asks.

"I was left at a fire station when I was two weeks old. I was completely healthy but I never found a home... I bounced from foster home to foster home... I ended up living in my car at 16. It was no way to live," Jo sighs, "and we both want children, and this beautiful girl needs a home that we have the ability to provide. We just have this feeling too, we can feel that Grace is meant to be ours," Jo responds.

Jo and Alex each fill out the needed paperwork one at a time and within an hour of their motion being filled with the court, it was granted. The couple couldn't be happier and Jo begins the process of stealing necessary baby equipment and supplies from the hospital... although granted her husband ran the hospital, it wasn't really stealing.

"I've stolen some formula, bottles, nappies, wipes, swaddles, creams, shampoos and a bunch of other stuff we might need and I figured that we could just take one of the hospital's baby cribs home until we can buy one tomorrow," Jo tells Alex as he walks into the room, soon followed by Allison. The pair had been running over Grace's medical situation for her file. "And by stolen I mean borrow and by borrow I mean that it will be returned... eventually. Well, not all of it obviously... I won't be returning the nappies," she adds awkwardly.

"Your husband runs the hospital, I'm not sure it counts as stealing," Allison chuckles.

Jo nods her head and breaths, "Her name... what happens with her name? Technically it's not Grace."

"The judge managed to find a record of her birth, but no naming certificate was ever filled... you've got 60 days to register a name after birth, so, It can be assumed that the mother never named her baby, which means that you both can... first and middle name if you choose, that is."

"Grace Nicole. That's her name," Jo replies.

"But what about her surname?" Alex asks.

"She's not officially yours, so she can't have your surname yet. The state has assigned her one until the time that she is adopted, then she can have yours," Allison responds.

"What name has the state assigned?" Alex questions.

"Wilson. She was assigned Wilson," Allison responds.

Alex and Jo both look at each other and grin, knowing the significance of the name. "You both seem overly thrilled with that surname. Does it have some significance to you both?" Allison questions confused.

Jo nods her head, "Wilson, it was my maiden name... it's not the name I was assigned. I choose it, which is a long story in itself."

"So, Wilson, yeah, that will work," they smile and say together.

Jo and Alex turn to look at Grace and they smile, "Grace Nicole Wilson."

Jo reaches into the crib and touches the infants tiny little feet, "Grace, You are beautiful, you are strong, you are smart and you are loved," She beams.


End file.
